


Kuroneko「黑猫」

by CaptainWEn



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, 猫猫化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWEn/pseuds/CaptainWEn
Summary: 总之，是个白井变成猫猫之后跟御坂lovelove的故事！
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Kudos: 7





	Kuroneko「黑猫」

一切超现实的现象都可以用现实逻辑来解释。  
例如人是有可能变成猫的，在遭受了某种科学的产物——例如超能力的攻击之后。  
套用一句被用滥了的名言：“这是最好的时代，也是最坏的时代”，大概这就暗示着白井黑子在入手最新型的拉屏手机的同时就应该做好某天会被超现实的事实击中的准备。  
人在改变外在形态之后，生活习性也有极大可能会发生变化，所以白井黑子绝对不承认自己忍不住开始扑腾友人初春饰利的花饰是自己内心潜藏已久的愿望。  
如果这种事情也可以算的话，那么愿望也未免太廉价了。  
白井黑子抱住落下来的一片花瓣，舔着掌心想。  
“……白井同学，越来越像猫了哦。”友人略带迟疑的声音响起，似乎在纠结着是否要指出现状。  
“喵？！”——来自被自己的举动震惊到的白井·猫·黑子。

『姐姐大人，我今天晚上有风纪委员的任务，如果到了门禁时间还没有回去，可以请您帮忙掩护吗？』  
“黑子会这样做还真是少见啊。”收到邮件的御坂美琴一边念叨着一边给了对方肯定回答。  
『嗯好的，黑子之前也帮过我嘛。任务途中注意安全』  
打好的内容不知为何觉得很官方，再看白井黑子发来的邮件内容也莫名感觉有些微妙，像是不符合对方平时的风格。御坂美琴挠挠头，还是没有太多纠结邮件回复的语气。  
许久之后御坂美琴才意识到这大概是她潜意识里将白井黑子划进“不用在对方面前掩饰自己”的对象之内的表现。  
嘛，不过也不是什么大不了的事情就是了。  
御坂美琴将手机塞回了百褶裙的口袋里，这才意识到按照白井黑子以往的作风，如果是风纪委员的事情的话完全可以光明正大地向舍监请假，不需要自己帮忙打掩护。唔……大概是请假过太多次了害怕舍监生气？御坂美琴得出可能性看似最高的结论，不再去细究其中缘由。  
“那么……要做什么好呢……”御坂美琴自言自语着，不知道该往何处去。  
周末不用上课，追的连载漫画正好这周休刊，佐天同学要补习，黑子跟初春同学则是有风纪委员的值班工作，她想找个人喝杯奶茶都找不到。  
“啊……”虽然不是现在才意识到的事情，但御坂美琴还是忍不住对自己无聊到一定程度的人生在心底发出了一声哀嚎。  
明明是花样年华的十四岁，就要这样无所事事地结束吗？  
未免也太可悲了。  
必须做点什么来改变现状才行——  
“好了，去游戏中心吧。”  
结果还是选择了颓废到底的享乐主义。  
毕竟比起终结科学实验还是解决都市传说之类的副本任务，这样无趣的日常显然要好得多。

“据犯人的说法白井同学在16小时后会恢复原状，应该不会有什么后遗症，”初春饰利一手护住头上的花环，一手挡住白井黑子伸过来的爪子，“这段时间白井同学是要待在支部这里还是回宿舍……啊，常盘台的宿舍应该不允许带宠物进去的吧？或者说要以这种形态继续巡逻任务？”虽说最后一个选项完全是调侃就是了。  
“喵！”白井黑子亮出尖利的爪子以示不满：你才是宠物！  
虽然很不满友人的说法，但现在外表怎么看都是一只猫的白井黑子自然是不能回宿舍的，而无所事事地待在支部犯困又实在是太过无聊，所以白井黑子大概是被超能力影响到脑袋神经导致行为失常，竟然选择了去街上逛逛，不，是巡逻的选择。  
前爪扒弄了一下用绳子绑牢在大概是手臂部位的小型袖章，白井黑子慢悠悠地走入一条小巷。  
在袖章上固定着发信器，是初春饰利给自己准备的，一有情况的话就可以通知支部那边的人员，毕竟她现在这样也没法使用能力。  
“白井同学要尽量走有监控的地方哦！”离开支部之前初春饰利郑重其事地屡次叮嘱道。  
对此，白井黑子的回应是高傲冷艳地点了点头。  
总不能指望一只猫给出什么富有人性化的回答。  
这片区域一直由白井黑子负责，对于各处暗道小巷她自然也是熟门熟路，但这一次不一样，猫的形态跟人实在相差太多，视野、每一步的行动距离都有着天壤之别。白井黑子停住脚步，盯着比平日里宽了许多的前方道路几秒，又抬头看了看，然后动作轻巧地跳上了沿着墙壁设置的管道。  
很好，站在高处甚至比平时看得更清楚。  
大概是得益于猫形态，白井黑子在狭窄的管道面上前进地十分稳当。  
巡逻的结束时间比预想的竟然要早那么一点，白井黑子的视线从学园上空的飞船收回，决定回去支部。  
刚一转身，一双鞋停在了距离自己目测一米远的前方。  
棕色皮鞋，跟她前几个小时穿在脚下的一样的鞋子。   
视线往上移动，白色的泡泡袜。  
再继续往上看，灰色的百褶裙下面露出一角白色。  
嗯，是安全裤呢，跟姐姐大人一样没品位的穿法。  
等等，安全裤？  
白井黑子完全地抬起头，看清楚了来人的脸。  
“……”连尖叫都忘记了。

游戏中心的门口，御坂美琴还是第一次在这种地方看见猫。  
是哪个粗心的人出来遛猫结果丢了猫吗？她环顾了一下四周没有发现像是猫主人的人。  
御坂美琴往前走了两步，而眼前的黑猫一动不动，不管怎么看都是十分罕见的酒红色瞳孔直勾勾地盯着自己。  
蹲下身，伸出手尝试着想要抚摸最后轻松抱起面前小猫的御坂美琴很是吃惊，她第一次遇到不会害怕自己的猫。  
按照以往的经验，就算她再怎么克制自己的能力，还是免不了会泄露出足以让动物害怕逃跑的微量电流。  
而怀里这只猫，不仅没有逃开，甚至还乖乖地待在自己的怀里。  
御坂美琴当然不会天真地以为是自己身体里的电流在这一瞬间奇迹般地消失了，这个假设的否定由某只几米外偶然跑过的白黄色猫咪一瞬间耸起的背部为证据。  
如果不是自己这边，那就应该是这只猫的原因？御坂美琴举高了手里的猫，认真观察起来。  
嗯，瞳孔在自己看过去的瞬间收缩了一下，再无其他反应。  
大概是一只特别迟钝的猫。御坂美琴得出结论，同时注意到对方左臂上绑着的像是袖章一般的东西。为了看清袖章内容，御坂美琴把猫重新放回到地上，然后解开了绑着的布带。  
“……”风纪委员？这只猫？看清了袖章内容的御坂美琴看向面前满脸不知道是写满冷漠还是原本就只有这种表情的猫，再一次看回袖章，又看看猫，如此来回了几次后忍不住小声笑了出来。  
“哈，黑子看到你的话不知道会有什么反应。”  
她又一次抱起猫，从毛发的干净程度看起来不像野猫，不过也没有戴着项圈。虽然不知道风纪委员负不负责宠物走失的案件，但她一时之间也想不到更适合的方法。  
当然，更主要的是她想让白井黑子看看这只猫。  
跟黑子有着同样的瞳色的猫，绝对是平时看不到的景象。  
而且，虽然说出来有些匪夷所思，但不知为何看着这只黑猫，御坂美琴总有一种看到了白井黑子的感觉。  
啊，这种想法还是藏着不要让黑子知道比较好。

明明夏日祭已经过了，到处还在放着烟花。  
如果是人类形态的白井黑子大概已经尖叫出声了。  
姐姐大人的怀抱！还是姐姐大人主动的！  
突如其来的幸福感已然冲昏了白井黑子的脑袋。  
等到回过神来，她已经被御坂美琴抱着往某个方向走去。  
啊啊，姐姐大人的胸部，如此美妙的柔软触感……白井黑子不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，因为过于兴奋完全没有注意到御坂美琴突然哆嗦了一下。

“！”御坂美琴猛然打了个寒颤。  
停下脚步，环顾了一下四周，来往的行人，正在回收路面垃圾的清扫机器人，一切都很正常。  
“刚才那种跟之前一样的恶寒感是怎么回事……”御坂美琴小声自语道，同时收回视线，继续往前走。这里的之前指的是她去破坏实验室的时候，不，不仅是那个时候，有那么几次她也会突然感觉到某种仿佛被盯上的毛骨悚然的恶寒感。  
自我意识过剩？虽然觉得不太可能，但御坂美琴还是觉得什么时候可以找呱太医生帮自己看看。  
虽说不是什么大问题，但长久下去也不是什么好事。  
怀里的猫似乎终于反应过来开始挣扎了，脑袋不安分地乱转着，收起了武器的爪子也牢牢攀在自己身上。  
御坂美琴空出一只手手固定住猫的脑袋，轻声哄道：“乖，别乱动。”  
似乎真的听懂了自己的话，怀里的动物安静了下来。御坂美琴也为这次小小的成功兴奋了起来。她就说嘛，只要克服了电流问题，她一定可以跟动物处得好的。  
已经可以看到风纪委员支部所在建筑物了，御坂美琴摸摸猫的背部，感受着柔软毛发在掌心划过的独特触感，像是它能听懂自己话一般地示意它看过去：“你看，前面就是风纪委员支部，我的室友，也是学妹，她就是风纪委员哦，我们现在就是要去找她，然后她会帮你找到主人……”  
原本已经安静的猫又开始挣扎起来，趁着她不注意直接跳离了她的怀抱，迅速从御坂美琴的视线范围中消失。  
“……”御坂美琴保持着单手抱猫的姿势僵立在原地。  
所以这是在告诉她即使克服了电流问题，自己也是绝对无法跟动物友好相处的残忍真相吗？

开什么玩笑，就这样被姐姐大人带去支部的话，一定会被初春她们看笑话的！  
白井黑子奋力迈动着四肢，逃离了御坂美琴——这种她至今为止都不曾想到过的事情。  
迅速逃到附近暗巷的白井黑子躲在可以看到支部的墙角阴影里，暗中观察着支部门口的人员进出。  
并不需要等待多久，御坂美琴从支部出来了，在门口停了一会，然后往自己所躲藏的方向走过来，手里似乎还拿着什么东西。  
白井黑子抓准时机在御坂美琴经过暗巷口前跳了出去，目的地当然是她方才挣脱的理想乡。

“！”虽然已经提前捕捉到附近有熟悉的电磁波，但当一团黑影径直往自己身上扑过来的时候，御坂美琴还是吓了一跳。条件反射地就要张开电流屏障，幸好及时看清黑影的真面目，才努力克制住使用能力的念头。  
她忙伸手接住扑向自己的猫咪，因为冲击力还向后退了一步才稳住脚步。她双手抓住黑猫的腋下将它举到面前，有些惊喜：“你是在外面等我？”  
“喵~”真遗憾文字对面的我们不能感受这一声的荡漾语气。  
原本因为对方的离去很是失落的御坂美琴心情又迅速好起来，双手环抱着猫咪，优哉游哉地继续往前走。  
她在支部里边并没看到白井黑子，另一位友人初春饰利倒是在，告诉自己说是黑子突然接到了要外出的紧急任务，但问到具体是什么任务时却是含糊其辞地带过。虽然时常干涉风纪委员的工作，但说到底身份还是一般学生的御坂美琴即使觉得可疑还是没有继续追问下去。不过除却这点，初春饰利的反应也是各种反常，在听到自己说遇到猫的事情之后露出一副像是在憋着笑的诡异表情，最后要离开的时候甚至还拿出了白井黑子的手机，说是对方走之前落下的希望让自己帮忙拿回宿舍。  
不管是门禁打掩护的事情还是忘了手机这种黑子平常根本就不会犯的错误，全部都很奇怪。  
而御坂美琴刚把白井黑子的手机放进口袋里，黑猫就扑了上来，让她无暇再去考虑种种奇怪的事情。  
“那现在回去找初春吧，应该可以帮忙找你的主人……”话还没说完，怀里的猫又开始扑腾起来。“啊等等，不要乱动啊。”御坂美琴手忙脚乱地按住不安分的猫，突然灵光一闪，“难道说你是不想去风纪委员支部吗？”话是这么说，但御坂美琴其实并不认为对方能够听懂自己的话，所以当看到怀里有着罕见瞳色的猫边点头边叫了一声的时候，御坂美琴呆住了那么一秒。  
“喵~”白井黑子忙不迭地表示自己的赞同。去哪里都好，除了支部。  
“那，”御坂美琴再次尝试提问，“要跟我在一起吗？”  
“喵！喵喵！”这句话四舍五入就是求婚了啊！如果不是被御坂美琴牢牢抱在怀里，白井黑子几乎都要扑上去亲吻御坂美琴了。等等，“被御坂美琴牢牢抱在怀里”，这句话听上去未免也太过美妙了。  
退而求其次但依然十分满足的白井黑子乖巧地窝在御坂美琴的怀抱里，伸出舌头轻轻舔着对方的手背。  
这下可难办了啊，因为黑猫的亲近而感到高兴的御坂美琴同时还有些困扰，总不能带着这孩子回宿舍吧？啊，宿舍！  
这才注意到时间的御坂美琴慌张地迈开步伐，她还得早点回去准备呢。  
“稍微忍耐一下啊。”好不容易将猫带进宿舍里的御坂美琴马上反锁了宿舍门，把藏在衣服的猫放了出来。幸好这只猫足够小，可以藏进衣服里，不过大概是由于狭小的空间太过闷热吧，猫一个劲地喘着气，还从喉咙里发出了呼噜声，害得她刚才回房间的路上全程胆战心惊的以为会被宿管发现。  
她记得猫是没有汗腺的，所以在喘气的话，应该像狗一样代表着热？  
需要做点什么来降热……  
“要洗个澡吗？”御坂美琴这样问。

何等！何等幸福的事情！  
人生果然是只要活着就会发生各种各样意想不到的幸福的事情啊！白井黑子打从心底感谢今天抓到的那个犯罪者。  
姐姐大人的气味包围着自己，甚至仅仅隔着一件薄衬衫几乎可以说是零距离地触摸到姐姐大人的肌肤！简直就是天堂！被藏进衣服里的白井黑子亢奋得不行，拼尽全力呼吸着来自御坂美琴的气息。就算在离开御坂美琴身上之后，亢奋的情绪依然一点消退都没有。  
吾之生涯，一片无悔——来自心满意足的白井·流氓·黑猫。  
还未从美妙的理想乡脱离出来，白井黑子又听到御坂美琴的声音。  
“要洗个澡吗？”  
何等！  
“喵！”  
答案当然是肯定的。  
浑身赤裸的姐姐大人温柔地从背后抱住自己，动作轻柔地为自己涂抹上沐浴露，指尖在身体各处游移跳动……  
想想就让人兴奋得要流鼻血。  
白井黑子下意识地捂住了鼻子，虽然不知道猫会不会流鼻血。

“？”御坂美琴有些奇怪地看着床上黑猫突然用爪子挡住鼻子的怪异举动。  
比起洗澡，是不是先带它去看一下医生比较好？

“叩叩”，房门被敲响。  
打量着明显是匆忙赶来开门头发稍显凌乱的御坂美琴，舍监越过她环顾了一圈房间，并没有找到房内另一人的踪迹，取而代之的是丢了几件衣物的床铺。  
“白井呢？”舍监双手环胸，问向面前还在微微喘着气的御坂美琴。  
“黑子在洗澡哦。”御坂美琴尽力露出讨好的笑脸，生怕被舍监发现浴室里的另有其猫。  
舍监推了推眼镜，并没有听到水声。刚想开口说什么，从浴室的方向适时传来什么东西被摔到地上的声音，“是什么声音？”  
“啊，应该是黑子又把沐浴露什么的摔了吧，说是今天风纪委员那边任务比较多所以很累，刚去洗澡的时候也是一脸想睡的表情呢。”御坂美琴保持着笑容，不动声色地移了一步挡住舍监投向浴室方向的视线，毫不卡壳地开始扯谎。严格说来也不算谎言，毕竟白井黑子真的是因为风纪委员那边的问题没能按时回宿舍。  
“嗯，早点收拾好。”似乎是信了御坂美琴的解释，舍监轻易放过了她们，继续去巡逻其他房间了。  
面带微笑目送舍监离开后马上关上门，御坂美琴背靠在门板上长长舒出一口气。擦了擦额头上并不存在的汗，御坂美琴走向浴室，不管经历过多少次，恐怖的事情还是一样让人害怕的啊。  
一进浴室，就看到地砖上扒拉着洗发水瓶子的黑猫。蹲下身，御坂美琴伸出食指点了点它的耳朵，歪头笑了，“是你做的吗？”因为注意到了舍监跟自己的对话。  
“喵~”白井黑子抬头去蹭御坂美琴的手指，乖巧地叫了一声。变成猫之后，好像自己的听力也灵敏了许多，七七八八地也将外面的对话听了个大概。  
“干得好。”御坂美琴捡起地上的洗发水放好，准备去抱猫，才发现它的大半个身体上不知何时已经沾上了水。御坂美琴这才注意到地上也有着些许水渍。  
“是你做的吗？”握住黑猫的两只前爪让它站起来，御坂美琴装出生气的样子半开玩笑道，“浴室要你来清扫的哦。”  
“喵？”黑猫无辜地歪着头又叫了一声，瞬间成功地击杀了御坂美琴。  
“原谅你了！”  
如果姐姐大人在自己人形态的时候也能这样宠溺的话就再棒不过了，白井黑子不无遗憾地想，顺便在御坂美琴的怀里又蹭了一下。  
洗澡的过程还是跳过好了，详情若感兴趣的话，还请等由于过于兴奋导致短暂休克的黑猫清醒过来后自行询问。  
大概是太累了吧，黑猫在洗到一半的时候就睡了过去，以为它是生了病甚至死了的御坂美琴差点直接抱着它想要冲去找医生。还好及时冷静下来，确认了一下它的呼吸平稳，对自己指尖试着放出的小小电流也有反应，提起的一颗心这才落了下去。  
在猫跟自己的膝盖中间垫了毛巾，电吹风调到最小档，慢慢吹干猫身上的毛，御坂美琴想起刚才的场景还是心有余悸。  
“别吓我啊……”即使知道黑猫听不到，御坂美琴还是忍不住小小抱怨了一句。在学园都市第一次遇到会跟自己亲近的动物，还没好好相处就要面临永远的离别，这种事情也太糟糕了。就算这只猫不跟自己亲近，自己也不可能就这样放着它不管的吧。  
“即使不会受伤，姐姐大人认为这样放着就好了吗？”就算不刻意去想，偶尔还是会清楚回忆起某个午后树下与她……她们的初次会面。  
说起来那时候也是猫呢，后来起名叫狗的那只。御坂美琴慢半拍地意识到。明明在今天之前从未能跟这类动物这样亲近过。  
吹干完毕，御坂美琴小心地将黑猫放到床上，虽然不清楚需不需要，还是给它盖上了一条小毛巾。  
熟睡着的黑猫从喉咙里发出小小的呼噜声，似乎是感受到了什么，往御坂美琴的方向靠了靠。  
“你……是谁送给我的礼物吗？”御坂美琴抚摸着熟睡着的黑猫的耳朵，轻声说。  
虽然这种想法实在太过孩子气。

“初春同学，我是御坂……黑子她还没回来……诶？今晚可能不会回宿舍？……啊这样，我知道了，你们加班也要注意休息。”差不多已经到了就寝时间，白井黑子却还没回宿舍，担心的御坂美琴拨通了初春饰利的号码。另一端的初春饰利则支支吾吾地说是晚上要留在支部加班，不好多问的自己也只能简单叮嘱一句就结束了通话。  
“风纪委员越来越忙了啊……”御坂美琴自言自语道，决定以后空闲的周末都去支部帮忙，就算黑子还是会一直念叨只是一般学生的自己不能插手风纪委员的工作。  
“喵？”才放下手机，从后方传来小小的叫声。御坂美琴回过头，看到黑猫正看着自己。  
“是饿了？还是想要上厕所？”御坂美琴走过去，俯下身子跟它说话。话音刚落，就看到了黑猫的尾巴翘了起来。  
“喵！”因为御坂美琴俯身的动作而不可避免地看到某些春光的白井黑子一瞬间变得亢奋起来，说话的内容当然是完全没听进去。  
花了一点时间确认了黑猫醒来并不是因为上面自己猜想的那两种可能性，御坂美琴这才发现自己好像把黑猫完全当成还未能有自理能力的小孩子对待了。“所以你是想跟我一起睡觉吗？”她小心翼翼地问道。  
第二次求婚了！不，这已经是结婚后了！  
如果不是猫形态的话，白井黑子早就扑倒御坂美琴了。这样想着的白井黑子完全没有认识到正是得益于猫形态自己才能如此光明正大地躺在御坂美琴床上的事实。  
猫形态限制了发挥，所以白井黑子只能舔舔御坂美琴的手指，然后躺平示意自己想跟她一起睡觉。  
整套动作下来无比流畅，御坂美琴有些惊恐地发现这只黑猫除了瞳色跟白井黑子一样，更有点神似企图蹭到自己床上时的白井黑子。  
打住，打住，不能继续想下去了。御坂美琴自我安抚了一会，关灯上了床。

以前看到的资料上讲到一般的健康猫体温会在38-39.5度之间，御坂美琴侧身躺着，伸出一只手搭在身旁的猫肚子上面。  
“好温暖。”御坂美琴这么想道，并没有察觉到自己将想法说出了口。  
明明不是需要担心寒冷的季节。  
黑猫往自己的方向凑了凑，御坂美琴笑起来，收回手来背在身后，开始逗它：“你是要睡在我怀里吗？”  
结果黑猫真的点了点头。  
御坂美琴呆了几秒。她虽然一晚上都在跟这只黑猫说话，但说到底也只是觉得它很通人性容易亲近，并没有真的以为它能听懂自己的话。  
试探着开口：“你真的能明白我说的什么意思吗？”  
黑猫再次点了点头，似乎顾及是深夜所以发出明显被压低了音量的叫声。  
想不到第一只亲近她的猫是这么特殊的，御坂美琴不由得自满起来，同时又有些唏嘘，想当然也不会有普通的猫会愿意亲近自己这个电磁能力者。  
“过来。”御坂美琴伸出手，示意黑猫凑近，然后单手将它整只抱住在怀里。  
除了杀人熊的抱枕，她似乎还从未与谁如此亲近过。  
也是第一次感知到原来存在着这么真实的温暖。

白井黑子在御坂美琴打电话的时候就醒了，在心里称赞了一下终于懂得圆谎的友人，决定等自己恢复了之后请她吃这几天一直念叨着的草莓蛋糕。  
窝在御坂美琴的怀里，比起柔软的某处更让白井黑子冷静不下来的是能够清楚听到的，来自御坂美琴的心跳声。  
一下，两下，三下。  
放慢了呼吸，然而心脏还是以快要接近于一倍的速度跳动着，就好像是那颗写满了喜欢的心脏不安分地想要蹦出来让你看见已经快要溢出来的这种心情。  
“好温暖。”从口中吐露的呓语像是幻觉一样，是白井黑子从未听过的脆弱语气，仿佛下一秒就会消散在空气中。  
姐姐大人，姐姐大人。  
白井黑子向前一步，想要握住她的姐姐大人的手。  
却被误以为是想要睡在御坂美琴的怀里。她点点头，默认了这个误解。  
这样的话，黑子我就能给予姐姐大人你更多的温暖了吧。

“比起找主人，我去支部更主要的目的其实是想让黑子看看你。”御坂美琴开口说道。在得知黑猫听得懂自己的话之后，她像是找到了一个倾诉的入口。“黑子就是我的室友哦，不过她今天晚上要加班所以不能回来。”  
因为是猫，所以即使是平时不能对其他人说的事情，现在说出来也没有关系的吧。  
怀里的猫蹭了蹭自己的手，似乎是在告诉她自己在认真听。  
“黑子她是非常厉害的风纪委员，责任心很强，一直认真对待风纪委员的工作，不过像今天这样不回来宿舍还是头一回。”原本闭着眼的御坂美琴突然感觉下巴痒痒的，睁开眼睛一看才发现原本被抱着的黑猫仰起了头开始蹭自己的下巴。以为它是不想听自己的胡言乱语，轻声哄它:“好啦，不想听我说话的话我们就睡觉好了。”  
听到自己说要睡觉，黑猫又像是不情愿地抬爪子拍了拍自己的脸颊。现在才发现不能对话还真是一件挺困难的事情，御坂美琴无奈，“想听的话就不要再闹我了哦。”  
黑猫安静地缩回了御坂美琴的怀抱。  
“刚才说到哪了……嘛算了，换个话题吧。”怀里的猫又开始躁动起来，御坂美琴微微施力按住，警告它:“再闹的话就不讲了。”这才又安静下来。  
“不过说到夜不归宿，我也没资格说黑子就是了。”继续之前的话题，御坂美琴不由得叹了一口气。“仔细一想的话，距离事件也没过多久呢，感觉稍微有点不真实。”摸了摸黑猫的耳朵，御坂美琴露出苦笑，“前段时间，被某人给拯救了呢，我。”大概是错觉，怀里的黑猫的身体好像颤了一下，于是她带着安抚意味地抚摸了一下黑猫的耷拉下去的耳朵。

不用想都知道御坂美琴口中的“某人”指向谁，白井黑子喉咙一哽，发不出半点声音来。  
黑子还是无法成为姐姐大人的依靠……甚至，连站在你身后的资格都难以触及。  
“当时因为太过慌张忽略了黑子，现在想起来，果然如果当初有向黑子解释一下就好了。”刚沉入自我鄙夷的深渊，御坂美琴的声音又将自己扯回现实。  
“那阵子每天早上回来，都能看到黑子在等我。明明风纪委员的工作那么忙，睡眠时间都不够的样子。”  
“后来她送了我四叶草，我有好好地收藏着。”  
“其实一开始看到黑子搬来的时候很伤脑筋的，第一次遇到会狂热到搬进宿舍的粉丝，有段时间还害怕睡觉的时候会被干什么。”  
“虽然经过相处发现不是粉丝，但比狂热粉丝更让人头疼。”睡觉的时候也更加担心了，必要的时候还会张开电流屏障，只是往往隔天都会发现倒在地上的某具焦炭。

絮絮叨叨说着的全部都是她不曾听说过的事情，白井黑子安静蜷在御坂美琴的怀里，将每一个字都好好地记在心里。  
在自己只能不安等待着的期间，姐姐大人又遭遇了什么样的危险呢——如果能够这样轻易问出口就好了。  
如果那个时候，能够将自己的想法好好地告知姐姐大人就好了。  
那样一来的话，姐姐大人你现在的自责是否就能少一点了呢？

微微蜷起身体，有发丝落下来挡住了眼睛，御坂美琴抱紧怀里的黑猫，声音像是雨滴落在平静的水面上，在白井黑子的心里荡起层层涟漪，久久未能平息下来。  
“从黑子那里收到四叶草的时候，看到她笑得很开心。‘如果可以一直这样下去就好了’，我的脑海里有闪过这样的想法。”  
真是不争气——这样说着的御坂美琴的声音发着颤，染上了一点哭腔，仿佛下一秒就会呜咽出声。

稍微有些喘不过气，但并没有到无法忍受的地步。雀跃着的心跳在寂静的夜里显得愈发喧嚣，每一下的跳动都在不断叫嚣着以为从未被你当真的某种心情。  
到了现在才发现原来你也在注视着我。  
身旁的人熟睡着，呼吸平缓。  
“这样的话就不能再抱怨说姐姐大人你迟钝了。”带着少许的困扰，轻声说出的话语里更多的是心疼。  
以不惊动到御坂美琴的动作，小心翼翼地伸手将挡住她眼睛的发丝撩到耳后，收回手却发现指尖沾上了一丝湿润。  
迟疑了一秒的白井黑子伸出舌尖，将眼角残留的小小泪滴舔尽。“……苦。”明明听说眼泪是咸的。  
不再只是单方面地被拥抱，白井黑子张开手臂拥抱住沉睡着的御坂美琴，  
“晚安，姐姐大人。”

醒来的时候并没有看到什么猫，从床上坐起身，御坂美琴还以为昨天的一切都只是自己做的一场梦。  
脑子还有点不清醒，听到门把转动的声音，顺着声音望去，看到白井黑子从浴室出来。  
“姐姐大人起床了？可以再睡一会的。”走近的白井黑子发尾还带着水珠，明显是刚洗完澡。  
“……嗯。”揉了揉眼睛，御坂美琴也没打算睡回笼觉。“你什么时候回来的？”  
“很早就回来了，看姐姐大人你睡着了就没叫醒你。”她变回人形的时候御坂美琴确实是睡着了没错。  
“啊这样。”御坂美琴应了一声，张了张嘴，欲言又止。  
似乎是看穿了御坂美琴在想什么，白井黑子稍别过脸，不让御坂美琴看到自己的表情，“猫的话，我回来的时候跑掉了。”  
“啊这样……”御坂美琴的语气里透着明显的失落。  
忍住，白井黑子你要忍住，绝对不能让姐姐大人知道你在偷笑。不断暗示自己终于平复好自己情绪的白井黑子又转回来，“姐姐大人是想要养她吗？”  
没去细想白井黑子说的女性化称呼，御坂美琴有些遗憾：“毕竟第一次遇到会亲近我的动物嘛……”配合上刚起床时的惺忪睡眼，略像撒娇的口吻的杀伤力实在不容小觑。  
再次强行按下心里快要暴走的野兽，白井黑子装作毫不知情：“什么时候能再遇到就好了呢。”  
“嗯。”勉强回应的御坂美琴显然对这样的可能性并不抱乐观期待。  
“好了，姐姐大人也起床吧，久违的一起去吃早饭怎么样？”为了打消御坂美琴的失落，白井黑子提议道。  
御坂美琴自然不会拒绝。  
“黑子先去收拾一下。”这么说着的白井黑子又进去了浴室。  
御坂美琴又在床上坐了一会，才准备起床。撑着的手掌心有什么奇怪的触感，她低头一看，却看到了一根酒红色的长发。  
是黑子的头发吧，也找不到其他的可能性了。  
只是为什么会出现在自己的床上？记得上床前并没有的……  
脑里突然有一道光闪过，所有的线索在一瞬间竟然莫名其妙地全部能够串联起来。这才意识到到底发生了什么的御坂美琴一下子面红耳赤，只感觉耳根烫得要命。  
“黑子我好了，”白井黑子正好在这时候出了浴室，看到还坐在床上的御坂美琴，疑惑道，“姐姐大人你还不起……”  
剩下的话被迎面丢来的枕头打断，猝不及防被砸了个正着的白井黑子有些吃痛地拿下枕头，看见不知为何红了脸的御坂美琴气急败坏地瞪着自己。还未来得及问究竟发生了什么，就看到床上的人周身浮起了无比熟悉的蓝光。  
“你这个、你这个——大变态！！！！”  
夹杂在电流声中的惨叫响彻天际。  
今天的常盘台宿舍依旧是一如既往地和平。


End file.
